


"Demon Resurrection" A Megstiel Story

by LittleAngelCassie



Series: Demon Resurrection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megstiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleAngelCassie/pseuds/LittleAngelCassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the episode "Goodbye Stranger".  We discover that there is an old myth about how to save a demon killed by an archangel blade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Demon Resurrection" A Megstiel Story

Demons, like all creatures, have their own urban legends. One such fairy tale was mostly discarded decades ago, but the older demons know it well. Angel blades are designed to kill angels, creatures without a soul. Demons are the twisted tortured counterpart to their human self. Yet, when you look hard enough there is a soul. This spiritual link to their humanity gives every demon a fighting chance when stabbed by such a weapon, or so the myth believes. 

Angels are self-righteous assholes who never take the time to notice that after the fireworks there is something left. When a demon is speared by an archangel blade their souls are separated from the vessel. This jolt of disconnection causes the dark twisted soul to be ejected; leaving it severely weakened. Normally, the dark spirit lingers in millions of tiny black molecules near the useless corpse. Too frail to reenter the body, moments later those molecules are just blown to the four corners of the world. However, if a celestial being were looking hard enough they would see the pale mist giving its final death echo. Seeing this, an angel could choose to breath in the bleak mist, giving the soul a place to heal. A compassionate, loving guardian could grant the soul access to their healing grace. In such cases the demon would incubate in the angel’s vessel until they are strong enough to possess a new human host.

Meg was thinking about this demon fable the split second that Crowley rammed the cold blade into her sternum. A wicked smile played across her lips as a memory touched her final seconds. She thought back to a flower garden the sound of bees buzzing in the background. Clarence smiling as he inquired, “Meg tell me a story.” In a flash of brilliance Meg had told her sweet Clarence how to resurrect a demon. Now all she could do was wish that in his fragile mental state he had retained her only hope.

Castiel waits for Crowley to leave; the King of Hell was always a nonbeliever. Her guardian lingers silently on the rooftop of the abandoned warehouse. He keeps a vigil for the dark mist to appear. Then, as her broken body takes its final exhale, he sees it. The angel dashes to her side, laying his lips upon hers. The demonic soul slips between their kiss- obtaining residence in his vessel. Stroking her hair with his fingers, Castiel says goodbye to her form. He doesn’t have the time or strength to keep them both alive. It will be several hours before Meg’s soul will be sturdy enough to leave him. 

He collects the tablet deciding that walking to the bus station is necessary. Preventing the angels from discovering the tablet or Meg is crucial. He will require all his power focused on healing the demon within. The journey takes over two hours. Castiel enters the old dilapidated building with caution. It is late into the night and the first bus out in the morning doesn’t board until after dawn. The angel rests on a tattered bench with suspicious stains. Realizing that he needs to check on Meg’s recovery, he closes his eyes. Castiel visualizes his grace reaching out to her weakened soul. Caressing the dark mist, he senses Meg absorbing the grace- hungry, like a nursing child. She is healing rapidly. Less than an hour and it will be time to let her go. 

There are two things that he needs to procure before dawn. He will require money to purchase a ticket and a new dwelling for Meg. The local hospital is three blocks from the station. Castiel remembers passing it on his way here. Rising from the bench he takes quick strides to reach the hospital in haste. 

Once inside the hospital Castiel uses just a touch of angel juice to reach out to any reapers. He finds one in the far corner of the ICU waiting for a young female to die. He makes it to the room just in time as the reaper takes the precious soul off to her destination. Wasting no time he silences the alarms and presses his lips to the empty vessel filling her with Meg’s healed demonic smoke.  
Without warning the new body is kissing back. Castiel pulls Meg into an embrace their lips opening so their tongues can meet in a gentle caress. Meg’s new fingers moving through his hair. He pulls her in tight wanting this moment to last forever. It is Meg who breaks the connection, looking up at her caretaker. “You remembered.”

A loving smile spills onto the angels face. “I told you, I remember everything.”

Meg jumps from the bed to the floor length mirror hanging on the bathroom door. The new digs are perfect. Her hair is dark auburn, falling to her mid back with wavy curls. A little on the short side but then she sees the perfect rack and giggles with happiness. “Good choice Clarence.”

He watches her preen in front of the mirror, entangled in her happiness. “It was a limited choice, but I am very glad you approve.”  
Castiel opens several drawers until he finds clothing for Meg. He tosses over the green t-shirt, jeans, and black converse sneakers. The demon immediately strips the gown off her body. She hesitates for a moment completely naked in front of her angel. “Do we have time for me to properly thank you?” a saucy smile and wink adding to the invitation. She traces slow circles up her bare thighs while licking the luscious new lips. For one minute millisecond Castiel considers the offer. The sharp glistening green eyes of her new vessel calling to him, “Get dressed.” Meg lets out a little pout of her lips but does as he asks.

It takes Meg less than an hour to scrounge up several hundred dollars. Castiel is not sure he should be impressed with her pick pocketing skills. However, he can’t help himself as he watches her work in awe.

Standing in the alley of the hospital Meg pockets her half of the cash, “Okay, now where is the bus station?”  
Castiel lowers his head and in a soft whisper, “Meg you can’t come with me.”

Meg rolls her eyes and scoffs at his remark. “No macho save Meg bull shit. Let’s go.”

His shoulders still low and defeated Castiel raises his eyes to meet hers. “Meg you can’t come with me.” He reaches out to draw her into his arms but she blocks his advances.

“What the hell Clarence? You bring me back just to drop me off literally with the trash.” She waves wildly at the dumpster next to them.  
“I needed to take care of you.” He stands like a man in turmoil. He has no desire to do anything but kiss her but he knows he must be resilient in his decision.

Her eyebrows rising in surprise, “This was all to repay some debt. I took care of you so this is your what? Repayment plan.”  
Castiel moves forward reaching for her again but Meg takes a step back. Sighing he lowers his arms, “No, that is not what I am saying. It wasn’t about repayment. It was about my need for you to live. It is essential that you are out there. I may never see you again but you must exist. I lo..” He never finished the sentence because Meg leaps into his arms engulfing his mouth in a deeply wanting kiss. Castiel heaves Meg into the hard brick wall. Pinning her with his entire body and devouring her mouth. Their hands exploring every inch, wanting to be lost in the others touch. After several minutes of grinding with dark desirous moans, the demon lifts her head and pants. “See Clarence we can have more fun together. We’ll find the Winchesters and get the band back together.”

Castiel shifts away from his precious caretaker. The demon rests her head on the brick wall. His eyes are drowning in a sea of sorrow. He knew this would be the most grueling part of the task but walking away was his lone choice. “Meg you can’t come with me.”

Overwhelming rage blew like wildfire through Meg. Taking that anger, she uses all her strength to shove him hard. Balling up her new fingers into a tight fist as she throws punches violently in his direction screaming, “You should have just let me die, fucking bastard.”  
Castiel just takes the abuse allowing the beating to become a cathartic act for both of them. His hands placed in a peaceful manner at his side. He doesn’t even try to block her harsh swings. Once the rage of fire subsides Meg sinks to the concrete. In a faint voice, “I hate you Castiel.” The use of his real name reveals his breaking point as he drops to kneel near her. He leans in to kiss his love one more time. Instead he is met with her hand slapping him across the face. Castiel grabs her wrists tightly pulling her into his lap as they cradle each other on the revolting ground of the alley.

The loving angel places his forehead against hers, taking slow measured breathes. Knowing that he is doing the right thing doesn’t make it any less brutal. The breaking of dawn reveals how long they have stared into each other’s eyes. Castiel closes his eyelids as he brushes his lips against his sweet demon. The kiss is innocent and kind. He can sense the defeat in Meg and a new wave of pain washes over him. His voice barely audible, “Meg you will leave this place, you will disappear and never look back.” When Castiel opens his eyes he sees a thing of wonder looking back at him. On the cheeks of Meg’s vessel mixed with the image of her demonic soul are real tears. Gently he kisses each cheek tasting the salt wanting desperately to not be the cause of her distress.

Lifting her limp body he gives her one last hug before placing her on the ground. He rises to his feet and stammers, “Please take care of yourself, Meg.” As he walks away he hears her utter the words that give him the strength to go. 

“I love you too, Clarence.”


End file.
